disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Legs
Army Tank Caster Level: 9th level Price: 21,000 hl Creation: Craft Wondrous Item, Cat's Grace, a Bazooka, 10,5000 hl These miniature tank treads take the space of your bottom half and boots. While wearing them you cannot ride a mount, nor can you benefit from the run feat. Your movement speed is decreased by 10 feet, however you gain a tank's great versatility and the ability to avoid traps. You gain a +2 enhancement bonus to your Dexterity score, and a +2 armor bonus to your armor class. Though this grants an armor bonus it is not treated as armor for the purpose of spell failure or abilities that require you to be unarmored. You gain a +4 bonus to armor class or saving throws vs. Traps. In addition you are treated as 1 size category larger for determining bonuses to CMB and CMD. This item is treated as the evolution "extra limbs" and treated as legs when utilized by unlosing rangers as a body modification and as such gives them a +10 foot move speed thus removing the movement penalty. It doesn't grant actual extra legs however, just the bonus. This is a free evolution and costs no evolution points. While equipped, the wearer also adds the 6th level technique "Firefly" to their list of techniques per day and can utilize it so long as they can perform 6th level techniques. Flower Frill Caster Level: 6th level Price: 3,000 hl Creation: Craft Wondrous Item, Cure Serious wounds, 1,500 hl, A Royal Outfit A beautifully tailored pink dress with soft, white ruffles running along the sides. This dress takes the space of your leg item slots. While wearing the flower frill, All healing spells or techniques used on you heal +1 per die. In addition, once per day, you can use a standard action to grant yourself fast healing 5 for 6 rounds. Fluffy Tail Caster Level: 5th level Price: 12,000 hl Construction: Craft wondrous item, 6,000 hl, fly A fuzzy bottom with paws and a hairy wagging tail. Very popular at furry conventions. While wearing this item that takes your legs and feet item slot, you gain the scent special ability. In addition you gain a +2 bonus on all handle animal checks made while wearing the legs. Unlosing rangers that wear the legs as a body modification are treated as having the Extra limbs (Legs) evolution while wearing this and gain an additional +10 to their movement speed. It doesn't grant actual extra legs however, just the bonus. Creatures wearing this costume also gain access to the 3rd level technique "Tailcopter" which can be utilized by anyone who can perform 2nd level techniques. Gunner Legs Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Cat's Grace, 7,000hl Price: 14,000 hl A Pair of Camouflage pants and heavy duty combat boots. While wearing these pants, you are considered to be proficient in any one firearm, selected upon the creation or purchase of the pants. You also gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with Crossbows and Firearms, as well as bombs, and other grenade weapons. Wearing these pants grant the use of the 3rd level Technique "IMPOSSIBRU!", so long as you can perform techniques of that level. Scorpion Body Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Poison, 20,000hl Price: 40,000 hl This pair of legs looks like an entire scorpion's body, with it's face hollowed out so that your legs can fit down inside. While equipped with the scorpion body your move speed becomes 60 feet and a climb speed of 40 feet. In addition, you gain two claw attacks that work as secondary natural attacks and deal 1d4+Strength modifier damage, and a stinger that is a primary natural attack and deals 1d4 damage and possesses a poison. Poison: Sting—injury; save Fort DC 12; frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 1 save. If a Guided fate revolutionary or Unlosing Ranger uses the Scorpion body as a body modification, the legs are treated as the extra legs, extra arms, extra claws, and sting evolutions for the purposes of upgrading them. These take the boots slot of the creature. Creatures wearing the Scorpion body gain the "Needle Rain" 5th level technique. This can be used if the wearer can perform 5th level or higher techniques.